Many personalization options on computing devices consume energy not required to perform computing tasks. For example, a primary purpose of a desktop background is esthetic. Mouse pointer effects, window effects, document previews, and many other examples exist. Currently, a user can configure a device to automatically turn such features on or off based on whether the device is plugged into an electrical outlet or drawing energy from a battery. Other features, such as the brightness of a display, can be adjusted based on whether a device is plugged in or not. These configuration options give no consideration to resources being processed by the corresponding features.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for selecting a resource based on a measure of a processing cost.